


pinkdiamond.com

by StarlightSystem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesia, Computer Programming, Gen, I can't even begin to explain this in the tags tbh, Multiplicity/Plurality, Silly af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSystem/pseuds/StarlightSystem
Summary: The Great Diamond Authority are the radiant rulers of the Gem Empire, each with their own areas of expertise and leadership. Therefore, it makes complete sense that Pink Diamond works as a computer programmer in an office with humans, right?





	pinkdiamond.com

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while ago, and progress on it will probably be pretty slow and haphazard. It's also completely unexplainable and I just wanted people to see it haha.

_ Click. Clack. Click. Clack. _

Pink Diamond sat at her desk and listened. Well, “sat” wasn’t really the right word — as a certified “Giant Woman”, it would be more accurate to describe her posture as “hunched” over the poor desk. Pink was a good 13 feet tall and barely fit in the room as it was, and there was no chance this desk was designed with a Diamond in mind. She made a mental note to get a new desk for whatever Agate most likely usually sat here, once she figured out what she herself was doing here.

Hm. She could still hear the noise, an irregular _ click clack _ coming from almost all around her. Behind that was a low environmental hum that wouldn’t go away either, louder than the tiny buzz of the Moon Base or the complete silence of Homeworld.

There was a knock on her desk, and a voice behind her piped up, “Pink?”

Pink jumped slightly at the noise — accidentally knocking down two ceiling fans in the process — and turned to see the voice’s source. There was a strange-looking gem sitting at the desk behind her. She was slender and Pearl-sized, although she didn’t look like any Pearl that Pink had ever seen. Her form looked, squishy? Almost as if she was a--

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" the other gem squeaked. "I just had a question about the change I'm working on." As she spoke, she moved in her rolling chair back over to her desk -- which Pink did not even have to move to see -- and started tapping away at an archaic-looking terminal.

_ Click click click click _. That was where the noise was coming from. Pink looked around and saw that everyone else in the room was also tapping away at these devices. What was this place?

"Pink? Uh... are you okay?" the other gem asked again, perhaps noticing the confusion on the Diamond's face.

"Oh, sorry," Pink responded. She folded her legs under her in a rough sort of squat (the desk chair behind her may have gotten caught in the crossfire of her incoming shoe) and looked at the display set up on the other gem's desk. It was completely covered in tiny text that seemed to form words but which themselves failed to form sentences, and instead were decorated with fancy characters like ampersands and semicolons.

Human text?

"I'm having a little bit of trouble configuring this stream server," the other gem was saying. Pink looked at her again and realized that she knew this person, and had known her for a while. What was her name? J? Ja-r--de? Jade? Probably Jade, that must be it.

"Whenever I start it up, I get these errors about parts of the configuration being unused." The Jade's voice cut through her cloudy thoughts. Pink realized that she kept zoning out, and tried to focus on what the other gem was explaining. Something about codes and windows and logs. She nodded and tried to look serious.

"What should my debugging workflow be like in a situation like this?" The Jade finished speaking and looked up.

"Oh, uh," Pink stammered, biting her lip. Debugging workflow? Stream..ing.. servers? What was going on? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In... and out.

_ You've got this, Pink. When you open your eyes, everything is going to make sense again. _

"I, uh, I guess the first thing you could do is see if there are any other errors in the logfile other than the ones about configuration," she said. She reached over to the Jade's keyboard and started typing a command into the terminal, a soft _ crunch _ audible with every keystroke. "Sometimes, when there's an error when starting up, the process will complain about the fact that it never got to parse its config file, but that's not the real cause of the error."

The Jade nodded, and watched what was happening on the display. Some text flickered by, indeed complaining about config files and whatnot, but Pink scrolled past that and came across a different sort of error.

"Aha! This must be it," she squealed. "It's complaining about not being able to find certain fields in the database. Did you make a change to the database schema?"

"Uh, I don't think so..." the Jade stammered, looking a bit put-off. Pink realized that she had lowered her head to read the text on the display, and that the other gem was probably a bit uncomfortable being hunched over by someone three times her size. She drew back, and toned down her excited smile.

"Maybe the development box needs to be upgraded? Or maybe you're building against the wrong version of a dependency?" Pink offered, listing off possibilities with ease and then moments later wondering how she knew what she was talking about.

"That's a good idea!" the Jade replied, relieved. "I'll look into that, and let you know if I'm still having problems. Thanks Pink!"

Pink smiled. Jade had remembered that she was uncomfortable with being saluted. "No problem, Jade," she replied.

The other gem frowned for a moment, and then chuckled. "Haha, Pink, did you just call me Jade?" she asked.

Pink winced at the laughter. What did she do wrong? "I, uh..."

"It's alright, it's only 9am," the other gem said, continuing to chuckle. "Jade and Jared do sound pretty similar."

Jared? Her name was Jared? She'd never heard of a Jared-type gem before, but at the same time, she knew that she knew this person, and, and... that she would often ask Pink for help with programming issues. What? Why? Pink smiled weakly at Jared and turned back around to face her desk (which involved a very close encounter between her elbow and the gem sitting at the desk to her left). Her display -- her Computer, rather -- had some flashing text on it. It was asking for a password.

"Oh, that's easy," Pink thought, and in a moment, she was in.


End file.
